


Now Works [George Weasley]

by law_nerd105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You couldn't keep your eyes off of the red head behind the counter, not even if you tried.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 48





	Now Works [George Weasley]

**Author's Note:**

> I have never in my life written for the Harry Potter Fandom, but I am obsessed so I thought that it was time. I'm starting of with a little drable. Enjoy.

I couldn't look away from him, no matter how hard I tried. His entirety entranced me in a way that no one else ever could. And the worst part of it all, was that he wasn't even doing anything.

Hermione giggled sneakily beside me, causing me to snap my eyes away from the red head I was staring at, to look at her.

"I see that you fancy George," she spoke softly, leaning into my ear so that only I could hear her.

"His name is George?" I asked, and she gave me a small nod.

I recently moved in with Hermione, my slightly younger niece, and I had yet to meet all of her friends. Today, we simply strolled through Diagon Alley to catch up. I was a little confused when Hermione pulled me into a shop called 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', but I followed her in anyway.

I did not regret it in the slightest. The red head behind the counter greeted Hermione with a smile, but quickly went back to the papers in front of him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

As we walked through the shelves, I had my eyes locked on him. And if he looked up, I was quick to look away. Although, I think he spotted me anyway.

She giggled again beside me.  
"You should ask him out," she encouraged. My face instantly grew to be a dark red. My cheeks burned all the way down into my neck at the thought.

"I don't think he'd agree."  
"Nonsense," she nudged my arm. "He's been looking at you as awestruck as you have at him."

I looked over at George, just in time to catch him looking away from us and back down at his papers, a small smile on his lips.

"I don't know," I pondered on the idea. Hermione stuffed the bruise - remover paste, that she had picked out, into my hand, along with her five Galleons.

"Just do it," I scoffed, but went up to George to pay.

He was smiling, and I gave him an awkward smile along with his, while trying not to freak out. My hands were shaking slightly, and I hated that I couldn't control it. I hated that the palms of my hands were starting to sweat.

"Will that be all?" he asked, the cutest grin on his lips. I loved the sound of his voice. I nodded shyly, sliding the money across the counter to him and trying desperately to avoid his eyes.

I took the tube of paste and tried to hurry out of the shop, to where Hermione stood waiting.

"Well?" Hermione asked excitedly when I came to stand beside her. I looked down at my shaking hands, not responding to her at all. My cheeks still burned with a blazing red.

"Screw it," I mumbled, stuffing the tube into her hand and marching back into the store, forcing my chin up.

I weaved through the shelves until I was standing right in front of him again. He looked up at me, dropping the quill he'd been holding in his hand, giving me a goofy grin this time. I took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)," I stuck my hand out towards him, forcing myself to smile and not break down in front of him. He shook my hand.

"George," he replied sheepishly.  
"Would you like to go out on a date? With me," I blurted out very suddenly, surprising both him and myself.

"I'd like that," and suddenly the nervousness started fading away, and I exhaled the breath I'd been holding onto.

"Great, ugh..." I honestly didn't think that I would get that far.  
"Now works," he suggested. I giggled and nodded.  
"Now works," I repeated with a goofy smile, thoroughly pleased with myself.


End file.
